Luces de Tanabata
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Kagami y Kuroko se dan cuenta de que que sienten algo más por el otro. Intentando poner una barrera de por medio y la inseguridad no les servirá de nada. Menos mal que ya está cerca Tanabata...
1. Acto I, II, III

¡Aloha~!

Bueno, soy nueva en el fandom, espero cuiden mucho de mi por favor -hace una reverencia-. Hace poco terminé de ver el anime y me quedé enganchada con ésta pareja, mi dulce Kuroko tiene que estar con el salvaje de Kagami ¡He dicho! (Aunque tambien lo shippeo con Murasakibara *-*) Ésto se supone que debería de ser solamente un One-shot, pero conforme iba haciendolo se volvío más y más grande que llevó ahorita ya escritas 16 páginas y aún me falta lo mero bueno (El Lemmon *¬*) Y pues, mejor decidí separarlos por actos y subirlos éstos separados por capítulos. Aquí por ejemplo, viene del acto 1 al acto 3. A lo mucho, creo serán 9 actos, así que lo dividiré en 3 capítuos aquí en Fanfiction.

Menos charla y más acción, el limme vendrá en el segundo capítulo y el lemmon vendrá en el último capítulo -estimo-

**Advertencias:** Alguna que otra palabra inapropiada. Lenguaje un poco vulgar. Cursilerías, drama y romance. Leer bajo su propia precaución. Mención de una pareja heterosexual (sin mucha relevancia). Puede que los personajes estén fuera de su personalidad un poco.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Luces de Tanabata**

**:-:Acto I:-:**

Ese verano especialmente hacía mucho calor. El ambiente era sofocante y en vacaciones no había entrenamientos para dejarlos descansar, bueno, hasta en los deportes existen los momentos de relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, Kagami estaba muy malhumorado; tenía días sin tener contacto con otro ser vivo más que su reflejo y eso lo estaba llevando a la locura. No podía salir pues nadie en su sano juicio saldría siquiera a comer un helado con el intenso sol que yacía desde temprano y perduraban sus secuelas incluso en la noche.

Además de que había algo que no lo dejaba dormir…

El pelirrojo se encontraba tirado en el sillón de su departamento viendo juegos amistosos de básquetbol en un canal extranjero de deportes. Comía a ratos un emparedado de jamón que se preparó con anterioridad y contaba la cantidad de vasos de agua que había consumido desde la mañana. Cuando acabó el partido que estaba viendo, se dedicó a cambiar lentamente los canales en busca de algo bueno por ver; al observar que realmente no encontraba nada interesante se estresó y aventó el control remoto al otro lado de la sala.

Suspiró. Necesitaba salir urgentemente.

¡Y lo requería ya!

'_Bip, bip. Bip, bip'_

Escuchó que sonó su celular y lo tomó entre sus manos para revisar que había un e-mail en la pantalla y lo abrió; el mensaje era de su ex entrenadora Aida Riko.

"_¡Hola Bakagami! Haz extrañado mis entrenamientos infernales ¿verdad? Espero que sigas entrenando a pesar de ya no estar todos los superiores ahí. Bien, estamos en la ciudad Junpei, Teppei y yo por vacaciones y mañana es el festival de Tanabata, así que vamos a ir todos los miembros –viejos y nuevos- del club de basquetbol para agradecer y convivir un rato, nos veremos en la escuela a las siete para irnos todos juntos. Te juro que si faltas, voy hasta tu departamento y te castro._

_Nos vemos mañana~ ^.^"_

Bien, ese mensaje era un tanto tétrico por la amenaza explícita en la última frase. Y tenía realmente miedo porque conocía a aquel demonio interno que tenía la mujer y sabía que era algo que ella se encargaría de cumplir.

—"_Tanabata he…" —_ Taiga no sabía de qué se trataba tal día. Sólo había escuchado hablar de esa festividad en un par de ocasiones diciendo que es en honor a una princesa, un campesino y unos deseos. Sin embargo, como él tenía más interés en el deporte le daba poca importancia a tales eventos.

Bien, al menos ya no se podía quejar, tenía algo que hacer mañana con todo el club de básquetbol… y todo el club incluía a Kuroko.

Suspiró. _Él_ era el _algo_ que no lo dejaba dormir últimamente bien por las noches. Y es que tenía un par de meses que se percató que sentía un algo más por su compañero de duela. En un principio no le dio la mayor seriedad al asunto puesto creía que se trataba simplemente de una confusión de identidad por parte de él, ya que, además de su entrenadora y Alex, no había interactuado con muchas chicas, las pocas –y contadas- sólo habían pasado como aventuras de una noche, bueno, era entendible a sus ya diecisiete años; sin embargo con el pasar de los días, y al observar más detenidamente a su objeto de amor, se daba cuenta de pequeñas manías que le enternecían y le estrujaban el corazón.

O en dado caso, le aceleraban la entrepierna. Pues fantaseaba con aventarse cual animal salvaje y tomarlo con una bestialidad impresionante. Poseerlo se había convertido en un sueño diurno que lo llegaba molestar en ciertas ocasiones, ya que esas imágenes poco decorosas que tenía en mente sobre su colega, le excitaba y eso daba cuentas visibles sobre lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Y gracias a eso, últimamente rechazaba cualquier invitación que le hacia Kuroko para ir a algún lado o ir a su casa a jugar videojuegos. Claro que lo que Kagami menos necesitaba en ese momento era a un vulnerable celeste en su habitación con los pensamientos impuros que tenía sobre _otro tipo de juegos_ que podía hacer con él.

No, era una pésima combinación. Y eso le mataba, pues lo volvía loco el hecho de como su sombra se le ofrecía –sin saberlo- en bandeja de plata y él le daba negativas inventando excusas evidentes. El rechazo hacia sus sentimientos era lo que menos le preocupaba; el simple hecho de llegar a imaginar cómo Tetsuya le miraba con esa frialdad estoica tan característica con un matiz de asco, _eso _era algo con lo que no podría lidiar.

Dentro de investigar en internet de lo que se trataba el festejo de Tanabata y salir a comprar cosas para hacer algo rápido de comer, se le fue la tarde y la noche al moreno y se dedicó a mirar el techo de su habitación, no tenía prendida la luz, así que lo único que veía era oscuridad.

_Sin más, apareció en el colegio de Seirin y se encontraba trotando. No recordaba haber hecho el caminó hacia su escuela ni mucho menos ponerse ropa deportiva para entrenar. Era ilógico puesto estaban de vacaciones y ese lugar debía estar cerrado y lo comprendió._

_Estaba soñando, se había quedado dormido._

—_Kagami-kun— Escuchó decir una vocecita leve detrás de él y lo espantó saltando de su lugar. Kuroko se encontraba como siempre con su cara estoica y eso lo hizo aliviarse. — Sh, no hables Kagami-kun, sólo disfruta…_

_Y pronto Kuroko comenzó a tocar su entrepierna con movimientos circulares, estrujando su miembro sobre las ropas y eso le arrebató al moreno un par de suspiros. Y sentía como el menor deslizaba su mano por debajo del short y sorprendentemente ahí no tenía puesto ropa interior._

—"_Que convenientes son los sueños…"— Pensó felizmente el pelirrojo. Él se dejaba hacer por lo que el otro le hiciera, estaba consciente que eso no podía vivirlo allá afuera y solo le quedaba escapar a la fantasía del sueño nocturno. Sintió la destreza del pálido al masajear su parte más noble de una manera exquisita y eso lo encendió. — Tengo ganas de empotrarte contra esa pared y enterrartela lentamente Tetsuya…— susurró en el oído de su compañero sin ninguna vergüenza y sintió al otro estremecerse ante tal confesión._

—_Hazlo Taiga… _

Unos cuantos rayos de luz comenzaron a molestarle en su cara y se despertó ante tal interrupción. Frotó sus ojos y su nariz buscando quitar ese ardor matutino por el sol. Se molestó con la mañana y maldijo a cualquier dios que alabara al astro mayor. Era el mejor sueño que había tenido, el mejor y más caliente desde que soñaba con él y la llegada del alba lo había arruinado todo. Quizá ni en sueños podía permitirse el tocar a Kuroko de la manera que deseaba.

Quizá la vida le odiaba un poco.

—¿Y ahora qué hago contigo?— Exclamó Kagami entre dientes observando como su pene se encontraba magistralmente despierto debido al sueño.

.

.

**:-:Acto II:-:**

Nigou se encontraba restregándose contra sus piernas en busca de atención. Su cara se contrajo y comenzó a aullar como última instancia para llamar la atención del celeste. Kuroko miraba sin ninguna expresión su celular y recordaba el mensaje de su ex entrenadora. Le agradaba el reunirse con todos, recordar viejos tiempos, estrechar un par de manos y desearles lo mejor de lo que resta del año. Pero había un inconveniente…

—Ya van tres semanas…— Susurró más para sí mismo que para el canino que sostenía ahora en sus manos. Lo acariciaba con delicadeza, tocando suavemente detrás de sus orejas haciendo que poco a poco éste se durmiera; lo depositó con suavidad en su cama y bajo las escaleras despacio. — Buenos tardes…

—Ku-chan buenas tardes, dormiste mal ¿verdad? Son las doce del día...— Exclamó y regañó dulcemente su mamá mientras le dejaba la comida en la mesa. — voy saliendo al trabajo, llegaré tarde así que llévate las llaves cuando salgas. — Hablaba atropelladamente una dama con aire jovial mientras se ponía apresuradamente unas zapatillas en el Genkan. — Por cierto, te compré un Kimono nuevo para éste año— Señaló una caja azul que se encontraba en un sillón—, ¡Feliz día de Tanabata hijo!

Kuroko sólo observó salir a su mamá dando un portazo, sin duda era muy diferente a su progenitora. Se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse y poner sus palmas juntas. — Gracias por la comida.

Comió disfrutando de los alimentos. Su mamá se empeñaba en cocinarle como si él ingiriera una cantidad similar al de un batallón o en dado caso, el equivalente al de Kagami Taiga…

Suspiró resignado. _Él_ era ese _inconveniente_ que tenía; desde hace tres semanas el pelirrojo lo evitaba descaradamente con mentiras absurdas que hasta el más despistado podría ver claramente. Y tenía miedo, pues creía que le estaba sacando la vuelta por repulsión…

Una normal repulsión a su parecer. Tenía pavor que su amigo se haya enterado que él en realidad es homosexual. Y peor aún, que le gustaba. Que le gustaba ver su cuerpo atlético y varonil corriendo por la cancha en un partido, o su fiera mirada al dirigirse a un oponente, o esa sonrisa llena de determinación cuando se le presentaba un desafío.

Le gustaba… le gustaba demasiado. Tenía miedo de aquella mirada acusadora, de aquel rostro desencajado, de palabras hirientes y de negarle su compañía de por vida.

Se levantó de la mesa quitándose esos pensamientos pesimistas, lavó su plato y se dirigió a ver el Kimono que le había comprado su mamá. Tras mirarlo y aceptar que estaba bien, lo puso en una silla y fue a perder un poco el tiempo dentro de la casa jugando videojuegos, por lo regular saldría, pero observó por la ventana de su cuarto como el sol estaba en su máximo apogeo y decidió dejar el basquetbol para después.

Al percatarse que ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde, se metió a bañar para quitarse la sensación pegajosa que dejaba el sudor por su paso del cuerpo. El agua fría ayudaba a calmar sus pensamientos y sentía una gran ayuda al dejar ir sus preocupaciones con las gotas por el caño. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados relajándose; por momentos, recordaba las grandes manos de Kagami y se imaginaba como estas surcaban por su cuerpo. Se encendió y excitó tanto que ni la temperatura del agua le ayudaba y comenzó a masturbarse pensando en su luz. Duró un rato, concentrándose en la cara de su compañero y con su mano rítmica se imaginaba que era _esa,_ la que tanto quería tocar; terminó por venirse minutos después y se acabó de duchar.

Al salir, se tiró un rato en su cama y duró acostado un rato. Nigou estaba dormido y él aprovechó ese tiempo para pensar en su deseo de Tanabata, por lo regular no prestaba atención a esa tradición, pero decidió brindarle una oportunidad a esa mágica fecha.

Tras meditar un poco, se levantó y se puso su Kimono. Se dio un par de palmadas en sus mejillas con ambas manos y trató de convencerse que ese día conviviría con todos, no tenía nada que temer, mientras fingiera demencia todo saldría bien. Tomó su celular y llaves mientras observaba el cielo ya casi completamente oscuro y como un par de nubes grises comenzaban a opacar las estrellas.

.

.

**:-:Acto III:-:**

—Demonios… ya es un poco tarde. — Remilgó Taiga mientras corría desesperadamente por las solitarias calles de su vecindario. La escuela estaba un tanto lejos y tendría que hacer uso de su energía descomunal y apretar el paso para preservar la integridad de sus testículos. Al trotar veinte minutos, divisó a lo lejos la entrada de su escuela y con ello a su ex entrenadora. — Lamento la demora…

—¡Llegas tarde, Bakagami! — Vociferó la chica a los cuatro vientos. Con su fuerza descomunal, logró hacerle un chichón en la coronilla de la cabeza del moreno. Reparó un poco al ver de pies a cabeza al susodicho y volvió a rugirle mientras le halaba una oreja. —¡¿Y qué demonios haces vestido así?!

—¡Ha-ay duele, duele! — Susurró regañado el pelirrojo. Sobaba con disimulo su oreja recién estirada, la entrenadora podía ser mujer, pero tenía la fuerza de Hércules. Al terminar su dolor, observó su vestimenta con mayor cuidado, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja a cuadros con líneas negras y sus inseparables tenis Nike. —¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no me vestí normal?

—Precisamente es eso, idiota. Estás demasiado normal. — Dijo más tranquila Riko. — ¡Es Tanabata!

—Ya, ya Riko. — Habló por primera vez un joven muy alto. Una mirada comprensiva se situó al mirar a Taiga y sonrió más para ella que para él. — Kagami vivió en América muchos años, es normal que él no sepa lo tradicional de las fiestas japonesas.

La trigueña exhaló con resignación, se le había olvidado decirle en el mensaje que consiguiera un Kimono o que en su caso, le dijera a ella para pedirle prestado uno a su papá. Se le erizó la piel cuando sintió como una gran mano tomaba la suya con ternura y se sonrojó rápidamente, al intruso en sus pensamientos le dio un leve golpe en las costillas y se quedó callada en lo que se reponía.

El moreno no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, sin embargo, se le iluminó la cabeza al observar a los que estaban ahí y los que iban llegando venir con Yukatas tradicionales de la temporada. Ahora él era el que se veía estúpido al ir con ropa simple a un festival. Quizá si debió de investigar un poco más sobre el asunto…

—Ahí viene Kuroko ¡Amigo, por aquí! — Gritó alegremente el chico con cara de gato mientras brincaba y agitaba la mano.

Kuroko venía caminando tranquilamente con su cara inexpresiva de siempre… o eso era lo que veían todos, ya que él estaba nervioso hasta los huesos y lo único que observaba fijamente era lo asombrosamente ardiente que se veía Kagami con su ropa de siempre: la camisa entre abierta del pecho dejaba ver sus trabajados músculos y la manga corta dejaba apreciar sus dotados brazos. Un imperceptible calor dio a parar en sus orejas y siguió su andar hasta llegar a todos.

—Buenas noches. — Susurró el celeste. Realizó una perfecta reverencia y se paró casi enseguida. — Lamento la demora, el tren se detuvo unos cuantos minutos.

—No hay problema Kuroko…— Contestó rápidamente Aida y lo abrazó tiernamente. — ¡Te vez maravilloso! Sabía que a ti estas ropas te quedan a la perfección.

—"_A mí me golpea y a él lo abraza aunque ambos hayamos llegado tarde."_ — Gruñó a sus adentros el de mirada roja. Sin embargo debía de admitir que el criterio de la chica era realmente acertado, Kuroko se veía bien…

Muy bien, seductor debería de describirlo mejor. Cuando se dobló para disculparse, dejó ver a través de toda esa tela un pequeño botón rosa que le pedía a gritos a él –y no a otro- ser lamido sin recato. Tuvo que hacer uso de su auto control para no lanzarse sobre él como animal en celo; aunque algo apretaba en sus pantalones…

—Buenas noches, Kagami-kun.

—B-buenas noches Kuroko.

El ambiente se tornó un poco pesado para los demás al sentir el saludo tan distante entre ellos dos. No obstante, nadie sabía de la batalla mental que cada uno vivía en su interior en ese momento, los dos pensando en lo mucho que extrañaban al otro.

Después de todo, la luz y la sombra no pueden estar separadas. Ambas se necesitan para poder existir.

—Entonces el único que desentona aquí es Kagami… ¿desentona? _Quitar su presencia con acetona*_…— Murmuró entre dientes Izuki, pero al sentir la mirada matadora de Junpei se quedó callado.

—Bien, vamos chicos, no tenemos todo el día y hay dos cosas que debemos de hacer todos juntos. Ir al templo a agradecer lo bueno de éste año y colgar nuestros deseos en los bambúes.

—¿Deseo? — Inquirió el pelirrojo al aire para ver quien le contestaba. Veía a todos caminar lentamente y de lejos, yendo junto a Riko, iba Kuroko.

—Así es, un deseo… ¿Conoces la leyenda de Tanabata? — Preguntó Teppei a Kagami, al obtener una negativa por respuesta continuó su relato. — Brevemente, cuenta la historia que Orihime y Hikoboshi eran unos amantes que fueron separados por el padre de ella y estaban separados por un rio. Sin embargo, al padre le conmovieron las lágrimas de su hija tanto que le permitió que se vieran una vez al año… se dice que te encomiendes a ellos ese día colgando tu deseo en un papel y poniéndolo en un bambú, pero como siempre hay un inconveniente…— Abrazó por los hombros al moreno y se pegó hasta su oreja para susurrar lo más bajo posible. — a ellos los ayudaban las urracas a cruzar el rio formando ellas un puente, pero si llueve el día de Tanabata, ellas no podrán venir y tendrán que esperar un año. Dime ¿Cuál es tu deseo de Tanabata?

El castaño se separó de él hasta correr con su novia y tomarla de la mano. Kagami sólo se quedó hasta atrás pensando en un deseo que pudiera intentar pedir… aunque fuera un poco egoísta.

.

.

_"Microproblema: Si le sumo mi soledad a la tuya _

_¿Qué es lo que obtengo a cambio?_

_¿Dos soledades o ninguna?" _

**Ajo**

.

.

**Aclaraciones:**

*****Bueno, este mal chiste me lo invente en honor a Izuki que tambien es malo contando chistes y solo busca palabras que rimen. La acetona es un liquido que se utiliza para despintar el esmalte de uñas, y lo dice que lo usará para quitar a Kagami del lugar que no encaja. Fin.

* * *

Bien... ¿Cómo estuvo? Espero al menos, quieran regresar para leer la continuación. Yo recibo de todo, flores, chocolates, un review bonito por ahí, cartitas de amor, jitomatazos, piedras y yo sé que hago con todo eso pues todo es bien bonito, desde un _no me gustó es aburrido _hasta un _me encanto continualo porfavor_. Me esfuerzo en capturar la escencia de cada personaje, si creen que alguno desentona como la acetona hechenme una mano y diganme para ver como puedo mejorar (así como cualquier horror ortográfico que vean por ahí):3

Tanabata... hay tenía ganas de escribir algo para Tanabata pero no me iba a aguantar hasta que llegara la fecha, mejor se hace el año del caldo y quiza en ese timpo mis musas no esten de buenas.

En fin, nos estamos leyendo compadres y comadres.

Una mordida acá bien sensual de zombie para cada uno que leyó todo esto.

_Cadiie Mustang._


	2. Acto IV, V, VI

**¡B**uenas casi tardes!

¿Cómo están? Bien, está semana se me complicó terminar los últimos detalles de estos actos y recién terminé de hacerlo ayer. Planeaba dejar pasar una semana entre los capítulos pero si ya lo tengo ¿Por qué esperar? Además, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mami, entonces todo el día estaré ocupada y probablemente no pueda hacerlo. En fin, veamos como les fue a nuestros tortolos en el festival.

Nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias:** Éste capítulo contiene Limme. Un poco de lenguaje obsceno y alguna que otra palabra altisonante. Una pizca de cursilerías y romance. Aparición de una pareja heterosexual sin mucha relevancia.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei y yo sólo los pido prestados un rato para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Luces de Tanabata**

**:-:Acto IV:-:**

Después de caminar cerca de media hora, llegaron hasta una llanura, lugar que estaba lleno de muchos puestos de festival: había comida, juegos, máscaras, helados, dulces… todo ese lugar era mágico y sobre una de las colinas se encontraba un templo, no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente hermoso y decorado para el festival. Kagami sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que asistía a eventos de esta clase y eso le emocionaba hasta el punto de que le brillaran los ojos como niño excitado por su primera excursión.

El moreno siguió su andar ya que el templo era la primera parada que tendrían en la noche. Subió los escalones tranquilamente y era de los últimos, ya que se detenía a observar cada pequeño detalle que le llamara la atención.

—Oye chico… ¿no quieres pasar una noche genial con nosotros?

Kagami escuchó la voz de un hombre maduro y volteó hacia atrás para encontrarse con la escena de un Kuroko acorralado por tres gañanes. El celeste simplemente los miraba estoico sin decir ni una palabra y eso a los presentes les ofendió mucho.

—Oye ¿estás sordo? Qué más da…— Un tipo un tanto grande tomaba del brazo al más bajo y lo halaba hacia él. — Hey, menudo cuerpo tienes… me dan ganas de quitarte esa ropa en éste momento…

—Creo que eso tendrás que dejarlo para nunca, _amigo_…— Mencionó un recién llegado arrastrando la última palabra con veneno. Taiga entró en acción al ver como tocaban sin delicadeza el cuerpo de su amigo y eso le enervó la sangre… nadie podía tocarlo si él no tenía ese privilegio. — Éste chico viene conmigo ¿algún problema?

Los hombres, al ver la cara de asesino serial de Kagami, y cómo por sus ojos destellaban meteoritos destructores, corrieron sin objetar palabra alguna. Tetsuya quedó embelesado ante la heroica aparición de su objeto de amor. La gallarda figura que mostró para defenderlo la grabó en sus memorias como si se tratase de una estatua. Curveó sus labios milimétricamente hacia arriba, eso quería decir que el pelirrojo no estaba enfadado con él y eso le alivió.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Kagami-kun. — Dijo tranquilamente Kuroko mientras doblaba lentamente su abdomen.

—N-no lo hagas. — Lo detuvo rápidamente el As de Seirin. Sospechaba firmemente que si volvía a ver el pezón de su amigo se calentaría a niveles extremos que ni el agua del Océano pacifico podría aliviarlo. La ceja doblada de su amigo lo alertó. —D-digo, no es necesario… para eso estamos los camaradas ¿No?

—Claro, para eso están los camaradas…— Susurró con firmeza el celeste, pero por dentro de moría por aquella palabra, es obvio, sólo eran '_camaradas_' y su relación no pasaría de ello. Percibió el silencio que se formó y quiso romperlo. — Sabes, algunas veces puedes ser muy valiente, Kagami-kun.

—¿Qué dices idiota? ¡Yo soy valiente todo el tiempo!

Esa era la curva que quería ver Kuroko toda su vida, la sonrisa de Kagami.

—Vamos, nos están dejando Kagami-kun.

El pelirrojo sonrió, la imperceptible muestra de felicidad de su amigo regresó y se alivió al comprobar que él aún no sospechaba nada de sus sentimientos. Caminaron juntos platicando de cosas triviales como Nigou, el clima, las tareas de verano… fue una plática muy amena que no tenían en mucho tiempo.

—Bien, ya que el dueto más temible de Básquetbol ha llegado ¡Vamos a dar gracias! — Chilló emocionada la ex entrenadora. Todos los presentes aventaron unos centavos a la colecta del templo, juntaron las palmas de sus manos en una oración y después gritaron un '_Gracias_' llenos de entusiasmo. — Muy bien, ahora iremos a colgar nuestros deseos de Tanabata a ese Bambú. — Señaló un gran palo que media fácilmente tres metros de altura.

Todos comenzaron a escribir su deseo. Ella fue la primera en colocarlo, no tenía mucho que pedir ya que, afortunadamente para ella, todo se estaba dando muy bien, un simple "_Que todos sean felices_" fue lo que llenó su pedazo de papel. Después de ella fue Teppei, quien hizo sonrojar a Riko con un "_Yo deseo que el deseo de mi novia se cumpla más que nada en el mundo_". Seguido fue Hyuga quien no permitió que nadie viese su deseo y lo colgó en la rama más alta que pudo. Después de ellos siguieron otros más; Kuroko dobló su papel para evitar lo más posible que se viera su deseo y con ayuda de su senpai más alto logró colgarlo de la última rama; el castaño sonrió y vio como del otro lado, quedando justamente a un lado del papel azul de Kuroko, se encontraba el pelirrojo colgando su deseo, atándolo con un fino nudo.

—Vaya Kagami, veo que pensaste en un deseo…

—En realidad, fue muy fácil ya que es algo que he pensado mucho últimamente.

—Bueno, esperemos que hoy no llueva o las urracas no vendrán a ayudarnos. —Sonrió con complicidad el castaño y eso a Kagami lo sonrojó… es como si estuviese enterado que era lo que había pedido.

Nadie de Seirin prestaba atención a la plática, todos estaban aún pensando o escribiendo sus sueños, depositando esperanzas en esa mágica fecha… pero Kuroko si escuchó perfectamente y tembló, pues desconocía el deseo de su colega deportista. Reguló su respiración para quitarse ese nerviosismo y continuar con la velada; tenía mucho tiempo sin pasar con el pelirrojo y su inseguridad no lo detendría. Apretó suavemente la tela de su ropa para descargar un poco sus sentimientos y avanzó hasta estar con su ex entrenadora.

—Vaya, vaya… ya que todos terminamos aquí ¡Vamos a disfrutar del festival! — Festejó con anticipación Teppei tomando a Riko de la mano y corriendo hacia los puestos.

Todos estaban alegres, comían Teriyaki, bolas de pulpo con salsa de soya y Kagami se deleitó asaltando un puesto enteró de comida que se retiró temprano debido a la escasez de ingredientes. Jugaron a pescar pequeños pececillos y el pelirrojo quiso intentarlo y se agachó, parecía un niño llevado por sus padres con esa sonrisa inocente.

—Vaya guapo, eres bueno en ésto…— Dijo coquetamente una chica rubia, posaba sus manos en los hombros para comenzar a masajearlo por detrás. —Dime ¿no quieres atraparme a mi también?

Un suave escalofrío viajo por la espalda de Taiga, y fue por imaginar que las manos de ella eran las de su compañero. No era bueno que en el tiempo que estaba con él tuviera ese tipo de fantasías tan reales, alguien podría darse cuenta o él mismo podría hacerlo. No, lo único que quería era disfrutar de una sana convivencia con Kuroko.

Era lo único que pedía.

—Disculpa — Susurró fríamente el celeste mientras apartaba una mano de ella de los hombros del mayor. —, él viene con nosotros ¿te molesta que continuemos así?

—Tsk, le preguntó a él no a su hermano. — Respondió de forma tosca la chica.

A pesar de ser mujer, le ganaba con un par de centímetros al más bajo, pero no por eso daría marcha atrás de lo que dijo. Su ceja se dobló al ver que ella creía que él era su hermano. — Disculpa, no somos hermanos, es mi amigo…

Kagami alcanzó a ver la ceja doblada y eso lo alertó. Kuroko podría ser estoico la mayor parte del tiempo, pero definitivamente sabía reconocer cuando el chico comenzaba a perder la paciencia y lo que sucedía cuando se enojaba. — Esto… vengo con él, discúlpanos. — Tomó de la mano al más bajo y se alejó de ahí.

—Kagami-kun, eres demasiado guapo para atraer la atención de muchas mujeres.

—¿Eh? No soy guapo, sólo estoy arreglado… las chicas saldrían corriendo al verme sudoroso después de un partido…— Mencionó con una sonrisa. Aunque por dentro estaba alegre, pues eso significaba que su amigo lo notaba agradable.

—Kagami-kun.

—Dime Kuroko.

—Hemos perdido a los demás…

Y efectivamente, Kagami alzó la vista para reconocer la gigantez de Teppei o a algún otro y no veía nada. Suspiró pesadamente, eso sí era un problema, ya que Riko creería que había escapado del festival y le cortaría sus partes nobles. Sintió como halaban la manga de su camisa y viró su rostro para ver como Tetsuya sostenía dos latas de refresco.

—De nada sirve preocuparnos Kagami-kun — Habló el más bajo y le dio una lata al otro. —, tomemos esto y después los buscamos.

—De acuerdo. — Respondió resignado el pelirrojo.

—Kagami-kun.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres Kuroko?

—Quiero ir al baño. Sostenme esto. — Dijo el celeste y comenzó a caminar. — No te vayas sin mí…

—Anda, ve... _"¿Cómo crees que me iría sin ti, si ahora puedo estar contigo?" _— Pensó de manera nostálgica el pelirrojo.

Tan cerca y tan lejos del chico que le gustaba. Una verdadera agonía.

.

.

**:-:Acto V:-:**

Kuroko caminaba con lentitud hacia el baño. Le angustiaba regresar con Kagami y no poder controlar sus palabras y soltarle que algo de lo que quizá se arrepentiría. Aunque le emocionaba pensar que podía hablar con él con normalidad a pesar de las pasadas tres semanas.

Al entrar a su cubículo, escuchó como en el continuo alguien estaba teniendo una buena sesión de sexo. No distinguía voces, pero lo calentó mucho. Se imaginó como sería hacer esa clase de cosas con Kagami en un baño público, sin duda sería muy excitante. Terminó lo más rápido posible su visita al baño y al salir chocó contra alguien que lo tiró de bruces al piso.

—Tetsu…

—Aomine-kun.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en el piso? Te ayudo a levantarte…— A veces, el cinismo del moreno resultaba ser demasiado para Tetsuya. — Dime ¿Qué te trae al festival de Tanabata?

—Vengo con mi equipo de baloncesto. — Respondió Kuroko. —¿Tú con quien vienes?

—Yo vengo solo, necesitaba… — Calló unos momentos analizando la situación y ver si no había nadie cerca. —pensar.

—¿Pensar? ¿Qué tienes que pensar?

—He Tetsu ¿Podrías ayudarme en algo?

—Es de mala educación ignorar la pregunta de alguien más, Aomine-kun. — Contestó el celeste irritado al ser ignorado por su ex compañero.

—Sí, tienes razón… pero necesito saber si podrías ayudarme. — Dijo seriamente Daiki. —Si no puedes, no tiene caso que te diga.

El más bajo suspiró resignado. De por si el carácter de Daiki era difícil como para él hacerlo más complicado, él era su amigo después de todo ¿no? Los amigos están ahí cuando se necesitan. — De acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ha…?

Sin terminar de formular la pregunta, Kuroko fue acorralado contra el tronco de un árbol siendo encerrado por las manos del más grande a ambos lados de su cara. El celeste siguió con su imperturbable semblante y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Había algo en esos zafiros que se movía con valentía y miedo. El movimiento del otro fue rápido, la cabeza del moreno ahora reposaba en su hombro; no duró más de un minuto y se puso nuevamente de forma normal.

—¿Aomine-kun?

—S-sólo déjame comprobar algo Tetsu.

Y rápidamente, bajo un poco la Yukata del hombro izquierdo y mordió levemente en el brazo del celeste. Kuroko estaba estático, no podía aventarlo, no podía gritar, no podía hacer nada. Sólo sintió un leve mordisco y vio como rápidamente se tornaba de rojo la zona dañada. Levantó el puño y le dio una buena estocada a la quijada de Daiki.

—¡H-hay, eso dolió Tetsu! —Se quejó el más alto mientras se sobaba su rostro. No fue un golpe rudo, pero igual le hizo reaccionar.

—Sé que tienes una buena explicación para lo que hiciste Aomine-kun.

—Bien, te contaré…— Se sentó en el pasto invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo. — Verás, ahorita me acabo de dar cuenta que hay alguien que me gusta…— Observó como Kuroko alzó su ceja asombrado y como no dijo nada se limitó a continuar. —Y bien, a-antes no sabía que me gustaba, ya que él es un hombre… ya que cuando le hice lo mismo que te hice a ti, se me puso dura en cuestión de segundos. Y contigo no paso nada…— Al ver que no reaccionaba y seguía como siempre se enojó. — Y bien ¿no tienes nada que decir?

—Es Kise-kun ¿cierto? — Un sonrojo visible que apareció en la cara del moreno dio por si sola la respuesta. — ¿Querías comprobar conmigo si él realmente te gustaba o simplemente te habáis dado cuenta que eras gay?

—¡N-no soy gay! — Respondió rápidamente Daiki. — Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… simplemente me gustó el bastardo de Ryota y ya.

—Sé que no eres gay…— Dijo tristemente Kuroko y se recompuso en cuestión de segundos. — ¿Y que harás?

—No lo sé, seguiré pensando… creo.

Definitivamente las cuestiones del amor eran difíciles. A veces te enamoras de quien menos esperas. Ser correspondido o no. Tener la confianza suficiente para demostrar tus sentimientos. Llenar poco a poco el precipitado de líquido del amor hasta que algún día se desborde por si solo y no tenga marcha atrás.

El amor es un cuchillo de doble filo: por un lado, el éxtasis y por el otro, la agonía.

.

.

**:-:Acto VI:-:**

Kagami estaba nervioso. Kuroko tenía cerca de media hora de haber ido al baño y no tenía señales de regresar ¿Y si le había incomodado su presencia? No, eso no era posible, le llevó un refresco y todo, y él incluso no había tomado del suyo. Revisó por onceava vez a su alrededor para comprobar que él no se encontrara ahí como usualmente hace con su peculiar presencia.

Estaba decidido a reportarlo como desaparecido hasta que vio a lo lejos como se acercaba con dos manzanas acarameladas. Sonrió ya más relajado y exhaló desechando todos aquellos pensamientos negativos que se le cruzaron por la mente.

—Mira Kagami-kun, manzanas acarameladas, aunque hubiese preferido que fuera una malteada de vainilla…—Mencionó curveando sus ambas cejas azules hacia los costados.

Sin duda, ese era el Kuroko que le gustaba.

—No hay problema —Dijo Kagami mientras tomaba una manzana—, ahora si, vamos a buscar…

El diálogo de Taiga quedó en secó al ver algo que le perturbó. La vestimenta de Kuroko estaba desaliñada y uno de sus hombros estaba descubierto. Surcando su vista más hacia abajo, observó una casi imperceptible mancha carmín -que parecía reciente- en el brazo. Él sabía que no era de algún insecto que lo haya picado o algo que se le derramó.

Era una mordida.

Una furia inmensa cruzó todo su cuerpo y en él se abrió una puerta de la cual que no reconocía el nombre, le comenzó a doler la cabeza y sus piernas se tensaron en su sitio, alzándolo y haciéndolo ver más imponente que nunca. Sus ojos se fijaron en el celeste, él estaba despreocupado comiendo su manzana a pequeños mordiscos. Le observó tranquilo, relajado y eso lo hizo cabrear más.

—Kuroko…— Dijo tratando de moderar su tono de voz. —¿a dónde dices que fuiste?

—¿Eh? — Un tono rojizo se instaló en las mejillas de Tetsuya al recordar la escena que tuvo que presenciar en el baño y respiró profundamente dos veces antes de contestar. —Al baño, te lo dije antes de irme Kagami-kun.

—¿Y de ahí? —El nivel de furia del pelirrojo aumentó al ver el disimulado sonrojo que se apoderó del rostro del otro.

—Ah cierto, me encontré con Aomine-kun, por ello llegue tarde lo siento. — Mencionó el más bajo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

La ira de Kagami Taiga se disparó hasta el cielo. Al diablo con el autocontrol, mando al demonio lo que pensaran todos de él. No toleraría nada más por Kuroko. Violentamente, tomó el brazo derecho del celeste y lo arrastró por todo el festival hasta sacarlo de ahí. La gente le miraba y eso no le importo en lo absoluto, más bien, afianzó el agarre de su mano y continuó casi corriendo de ahí sin importar que los zapatos de madera del mas bajo le lastimaran; o eso fue hasta que se paró definitivamente y observó al otro tirado sobre la banqueta.

—Suficiente, Kagami-kun. — Dijo fríamente Kuroko. — Me he lastimado los pies.

—Tsk, maldición. — Y sin importar quien viera, alzó a Kuroko como princesa y caminó más lentamente enfriando sus ideas. Reconocía que lo primero que quería hacer en ese instante de furia era corromper al celeste sin importar las consecuencias, sin importarle que él le odiara toda su vida, no mientras pudiera tener aunque sea una noche el cuerpo de su amigo con él. Pero ahora más tranquilo, y al ver como lo había lastimado con sus actos, se dio cuenta que nunca podría hacerlo.

Pronto comenzó a llover, no estaba cayendo fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para humedecer sus ropas y tranquilizar un poco las cosas en sus mentes.

Llegó hasta su departamento que, como siempre, estaba solo. Se descalzó en el Genkan y depositó a Tetsuya en el sofá y fue al baño por un botiquín para curar sus heridas y trajo consigo también una toalla para su compañero, y se la dio para secarse la cabeza; tocó los pies blancos de Kuroko y eso lo encendió, pero trató de ignorar todo aquello por el bien del otro y se dedicó exclusivamente a curarlo evitando tener contacto con su piel.

El celeste, por otra parte, se preguntaba que había sido todo lo que hizo el pelirrojo. Desde como lo haló del festival con toda la rudeza del mundo, a ahora ver, como evadía tener contacto con él lo mayor posible. Estaba confundido, había cosas que no le gustaban de Kagami y esa era una de ellas.

No saber lo que pensaba.

—Listo, con eso estarás bien.

—Sabes, a veces te odio Kagami-kun.

—¡¿Qué?! — Vociferó exaltado el más alto. — ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—No sé lo que piensas o porqué haces las cosas y eso me molesta. — Dijo con su misma cara de siempre, pero mostrando una leve vena a través de su sien.

—¡Eso fue por…!— Decidió dejar ese tema muerto. Por su bien y el de él. — Ya no tiene importancia. — Susurró para después separarse y ponerse en pie completamente. — ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta cuando salgas? Me voy a dormir.

—Me gustas Kagami-kun.

Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba el moreno. Volteó su rostro para hacer contacto visual con el otro y sólo se quedó prendado de un par de ojos azules que lo miraban iluminados. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchó, pues sus oídos, con tal de torturarlo, podían hacerlo escuchar cosas. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el celeste.

—¿Q-que dijiste Kuroko?

—Ya dije lo que tenía que decir Kagami-kun, ahora si me retiro. Que pases buenas noches…

—¡No! — Exclamo bravo Taiga. —Quiero decir, no te vayas… no después de haber dicho algo como esto. Creí que fue una alucinación. — Se puso en cunclillas y abrazó despacio al celeste. Tan despacio pues, tenía miedo que fuera un sueño o una pesadilla que se estaba burlando de él. Disfrutó de su contacto unos minutos, hasta que recordó cómo fue que llegaron ahí. —Pero ¿y Aomine?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Aomine-kun aquí?

—Él… te gustaba ¿cierto?

—Es cierto…

Kagami sintió como se paraba su corazón y se separó bruscamente de Kuroko. No podía concebir que era cierto eso. La verdad, fue algo que dijo al azar para justificar lo que pasó hace rato y lo que su mente se encargó de terminar por elucubrar. Su ceño se frunció fuertemente y apretó rudamente ambos hombros del más bajo.

—Eso duele, Kagami-kun…

Inaceptable. Inconcebible dejar ir a Kuroko.

No ahora que lo tenía ahora con él. No después de haberse confesado. Él solo había cavado su propia tumba.

Sin más, se dobló hasta dejar sus labios cerca del hueco entre su hombro y el cuello del celeste y se quedó ahí estático, dejándose embriagar por el aroma de lavanda que desprendía en más bajo; sus manos se salieron de su control y lo abrazó por la cintura delicadamente, estrechándolo contra sí. Cómo Kuroko aún estaba sentado en el sillón, y él quedaba perfectamente a su altura debido a que estaba hincado, decidió hacer un primer movimiento y brindó un beso suave al cuello níveo al más pequeño. Tetsuya suspiró, sentir la calidez de los labios de Kagami sobre su piel fue electrizante a un nivel demasiado insospechado para él y dio un brinquito de sorpresa.

Kagami al ver que el otro no reaccionó de manera violenta, decidió continuar y ahora depositaba muchos besos que iban desde el cuello hasta el hombro izquierdo y tomó confianza al ver como el otro suspiraba por aquel contacto. No obstante, decidió avanzar más y propinó un leve mordisco en la clavícula, dejando ahí su boca un rato, saboreando el néctar dulce que destilaba la piel pálida de Kuroko; alejándose un poco de ahí, dio otra mordida en el cuello, cerca de la nuca…

—A-ah~

¿Acaso ese había sido un gemido? Kagami podría haber jurado que era un coro de ángeles, y decidió comprobar si ese sonido lo había provocado el celeste y dio una larga lamida que viajo desde el inicio de la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

—M-mm a-ah, K-kagami-kun…

—Se escucha muy bien mi nombre entre tus labios, Kuroko…— Apenas iban empezando y ya comenzaba a volverse loco. Miró fijamente los ojos brillantes de su sombra y decidió que era el momento. —A mi también me gustas Kuroko…

Y después de eso le besó. Fue un tanto torpe pues al parecer ambos estaban nerviosos, sin embargo, conforme comenzaban a conocer la boca del otro, se fue aumentando la intensidad y el deseo de explorar cada parte del otro. En ese momento no existía la Generación de milagros, ni Seirin, ni el club de básquetbol ni los sueños de competir a nivel nacional… en ese momento simplemente eran Kuroko y Kagami.

Como si de un permiso se tratase, Kagami comenzó a sacar la Yukata, bajándola lentamente por los hombros, los brazos y así hasta dejarla en la cadera del celeste. Se deleitaba con la piel de algodón de Kuroko lamiendo, tocando, erotizando. Sus labios no querían tregua que no fuera tocar el cuerpo del más bajo y siguió explorando, besando y mordiendo, dejando un camino de saliva y pequeñas manchas rojizas que después se tornarían moradas por la intensidad con las que los hacía.

Tetsuya en cambio, estaba en el cielo. Era de locos creer que algún día eso pudiera suceder, que pasara lo que muchas veces soñó con ahinco y desesperación día y noche desde que se enamoró de su luz. Disfrutaba del contacto que le brindaba Taiga a él, observó con algo de ternura las mordidas que dejaba Kagami en su pecho, se percató en ese momento que probablemente tenía tendencias masoquistas.

Cuando Taiga llegó hasta el antebrazo donde una aún mancha roja se encontraba, frunció el ceño. Aomine podría vencerle en Basketbol las veces que fueran, pero no le permitiría que se quedará plasmado en la piel del celeste y justo encima de ese lugar, propino una mordida aún más fuerte que las anteriores y Kuroko soltó unas lagrimas de dolor.

—E-eso dolió mucho, Kagami-kun.

—_Tenía _que _hacerlo_ Kuroko. _Tenía_ que _quitarlo_ acomode lugar…—Después de hablar, dio un par de besos ahí para curarlo un poco. Lamió la zona dañada y se entristeció levemente al hacerle eso.

—¿A q-que te refi...? ¡A-ah~!

Sin previo aviso, Taiga medio quitó el nudo de la Yukata y la dejó entreabierta para ver cómo un bóxer azul cubría el miembro de la sombra de Seirin. Kagami relamió sus labios dispuesto a todo por borrar de la mente del celeste siquiera la idea de que un tipo como Aomine Daiki existe para él. Comenzó a besar delicadamente la cadera del otro, ese hueso le invitaba a morderlo y así lo hizo, pero ésta vez muy suavemente para dejar simplemente una manchita rosada; después, movió una de sus manos para ponerla en la cadera y bajo su rostro hasta el borde de la ropa interior, con sus dientes, haló con extremo cuidado y lentitud hacia abajo para destapar al ya erguido pene de Kuroko. Su pecho se infló como pavo al ver _cómo_ Tetsuya reaccionaba ante sus caricias.

—A-ah, m-mhp…— Kuroko sintió nadar entre nubes cuando Kagami devoró su miembro en un segundo y simplemente proceso liberar pequeños quejidos. La lengua traviesa del pelirrojo se movía con maestría a lo largo de su parte noble. Esto era demasiado para él y al sentir como la descarga de adrenalina comenzaba a juntarse en su pene, se dobló para abrazar los omóplatos de su luz y apoyarse en ellos, gimiendo ante tales sensaciones.

—Kuroko, no importa nada, no te contengas…— Dijo excitado Kagami; sus pantalones poco a poco comenzaban a apretarle de manera monstruosa y lo único que quería hacer era destruir toda la noche el culo del menor. Su mano se movía rítmicamente de arriba abajo para extraer todo del celeste. — Yo recibiré todo de ti…— Y después de un par de lengüetazos, y que la boca de Taiga se moviera gustoso, torturando el miembro de su sombra, Tetsuya se vino en la boca de Kagami. Una combinación de saliva y semen salía por la comisura derecha del pelirrojo y tragó sin esfuerzo todo aquello. Pasó un dedo limpiando sus labios, recogiendo cualquier rastro y lo chupó seductoramente frente a la mirada entreabierta del celeste. — Eres mío.

.

.

_"[...] se besaron, y en ese primer beso se unieron en el temor, no en el amor. El temor a que nada fuera verdadero, a que fuera la desesperación la que pronunciaba el nombre de la ternura, a que fuera la soledad la que daba una voz distinta a las palabras, a que nada fuera lo que parecía..."_

**_'Yo mato'_ Giorgio Faletti**

.

.

* * *

**¿Q**ue tal el Kagami todo posesivo hee? Ahahaha me encantan los semes así, y con uke tan adorable como Kuroko faltaba menos. Se reciben todo tipo de cosas a esta escritora de callejón.

Muchas gracias a _NIGHT_, _Aj Phantomhive_ y _AgathaxB_ por sus reviews y también a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, a los que agregaron a favoritos y a los follows. Me hace feliz como una lombriz que sea bien acogido este escrito.

Por cuestiones de logística (y por que aun no termino los últimos actos), el siguiente y último capítulo estará disponible hasta la próxima semana el jueves o viernes depende de mis tiempos. No les hago perder más su tiempo.

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Nos estamos leyendo.

Mordidas a todos.

_Cadiie Mustang._


	3. Acto VII, VIII, IX

**¡Aloha~!**

¡Ya pasó una semanita! Y tal como prometí, es la entrega final de '_Luces de Tanabata_' ¿Quieren ver que pidieron nuestros tortolos?

Nos leemos abajo.

**Advertencias: **Éste capítulo contiene Lemmon. Una pizca de drama, cursilerías y romance.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi-sensei y yo sólo los pido prestados un rato para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Luces de Tanabata**

**:-:Acto VII:-:**

Entre tropezando y trastabillando, Kagami llegó a su recámara con un Kuroko a cuestas haciendo un homenaje cómico a un campesino cargando un costal de papas. No se tomó la molestia de prender la luz y se dirigió directamente a la cama dejando caer en seco al celeste. El mullido colchón –quizá por soportar el peso de su dueño todos los días- rechino bajo el menor ligeramente; Tetsuya se encontraba aún mareado por la felación que le fue practicada momentos atrás y aun no procesaba dónde se encontraba.

El pelirrojo estaba fascinado. La nariz respingada y las mejillas delgadas del de menor estatura estaban cubiertos por una capa de pigmentación carmín y su respiración era irregular. El pecho descubierto con anterioridad subía y bajaba frente a él con un ritmo erótico que provocaba una erección en el miembro de Taiga; le dolía, el pantalón le apretaba y de cierta manera, lo disfrutaba.

—"_¿Acaso soy un masoquista?"_ — Se preguntó el moreno mientras contemplaba la sensualidad de Kuroko. Cada minuto que pasaba era una agonía más celestial que la anterior. No lo tocaba, solamente lo miraba grabando en su mente cada segundo, cada expresión, cada sonido.

Estaba volviéndose loco, sí, pero de pasión contenida. Tenía la total certeza que si rozaba su piel estallaría como un volcán y no habría marcha atrás; debido a eso, quería tener la total certeza de que era bien recibido en ese lugar.

Junto a él.

—Kuroko…— Kagami esperó un momento hasta que el par de ojos azules lo miraron expectantes, esperando a que continuara. — ¿Estás… estás seguro de esto? —Inquirió inseguro el pelirrojo. —Si… si continuamos con esto, si te toco solo una vez más… no podré parar aunque me supliques. — Aseveró firmemente. Se maravilló como el color carmín se extendía ahora en toda la cara.

—Yo…— El celeste se tapó su rostro con el antebrazo derecho para cubrir su vergüenza. — A veces puedes ser en exceso directo, Kagami-kun.

—¿Y quién demonios crees que es más que yo? — Rugió suavemente. Sabía que eso era un sí, todo el cuerpo de su sombra se lo decía… pero él quería escucharlo. Quería deleitarse con la sensación que le provocara el escuchar que se entregaba a él.

—Yo… — ¿Cómo explicarle a la persona que amas que haz soñado con esto por meses? ¿Cómo decirle que quieres que te marque con sexo salvaje, desenfrenado y deje huella en ti para siempre? ¿Cómo decirle que no lo detendrías ni aunque el infierno se congelara? — Puedes continuar, Kagami-kun.

Después de escuchar eso, la sangre volvió a correr por sus venas nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta, dejó de respirar esos momentos que incertidumbre pues aún estaba dispuesto a dejar al celeste. Pero ya no, no había marcha atrás.

Y como si de una persona en huelga de hambre fuera, Taiga devoró los labios rosados de Tetsuya. Sus besos, que en un principio fueron delicados, se volvieron demandantes, exigentes, puesto empujaba su lengua contra la boca de él para obligarlo a abrirla y se adentraba sin mucho cuidado. Saboreo el paladar, y la saliva que residían ahí; detecto ligeramente el sabor del caramelo de la manzana y se regocijo con ella.

Kuroko estaba excitado. Los besos húmedos que le propinaba Kagami no daban tregua. Contempló el momento que el pelirrojo se separó de él y comenzó a quitarse lentamente la ropa hasta dejar su torso expuesto. Si se podía más, sintió enrojecerse y su corazón latió rápidamente al ver la boba sonrisa que tenía su ahora amante.

—Iré muy despacio ¿de acuerdo? — Susurró el pelirrojo al oído del celeste. — Tengo miedo de romperte…

—Yo quiero que me rompas, Kagami-kun. — Confesó sin una pizca de pena Kuroko. — Y si, lo digo en el sentido que se escucha.

—¡C-cállate idiota! — Se avergonzó rápidamente el As de Seirin. — ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan…?

—Soy tuyo, Kagami-kun. — Declaró interrumpiendo la sombra. — Kagami-kun puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera…

Kagami definitivamente se convenció que en esa clase de situaciones, la sinceridad de Kuroko era un arma letal para él. No replicó nada, no objetó nada… pues esas palabras le habían agradado en demasía. Una cosa era que él declarase que el celeste era suyo, pero que él mismo –Tetsuya- dijera eso, era una declaración orgásmica.

—"_Definitivamente te jodes, Aomine…"_— Exclamó victorioso en sus adentros la luz de Seirin.

Sin hacer esperar más a su sombra, Kagami desató completamente el Obi de la Yukata, comenzando a abrir ésta dejando todo el cuerpo desnudo de Kuroko a su merced. Pasó un brazo por arriba de la mata celeste y con la otra tocaba los muslos lechosos que se exponían ante él; repartía besos discretos sobre la frente, el puente de la nariz y los pómulos.

Tetsuya no se quería quedar atrás y con sus pequeñas manos, torpemente, trataba de quitar el cinturón. Muchas corrientes eléctricas corrían por su piel al sentir las manos del más grande vagar por sus piernas. Su pene comenzó a despertar cuando esos grandes y callosos dedos dieron en su trasero y lo apretaron suavemente; eso fue como gasolina para seguir avanzando. Al zafar la hebilla, se dirigió al botón del pantalón.

En un momento de fuerza, empujó levemente al pelirrojo invirtiendo así sus papeles. Taiga se sorprendió por el repentino cambio y claro, se cabreo por ya no poder tocar las suaves pompas de su amante.

Sin embargo, Kuroko estaba decidido.

—Prepárate Kagami-kun — Dijo con su misma cara de siempre el celeste, pero el As vio como en los ojos azules reflejaba algo distinto a lo usual —. Es momento de que tú disfrutes…

Con sus dientes, la sombra deslizaba lentamente la cremallera del pantalón de su luz. Kagami se tensó al momento de ver cómo Kuroko halaba con sus dedos la estorbosa ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo. Y de esa manera, la sombra se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del bulto que tenía escondido el pelirrojo. De alguna forma, creyó que eso, literalmente, lo iba a partir en dos y le entró un poco de miedo, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí y no podía dar marcha atrás… no después de haber sucumbido ante la tentación de entregarse.

Con sumo cuidado, el celeste empezó a masajear la zona pélvica de Kagami. Hacía movimientos torpes, puesto no sabía muy bien como brindar placer, pero a juzgar por la cara contraída que veía en el otro, dedujo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

—K-kuroko ¿Qué estás…?

Y cortó la pregunta repentinamente al sentir la cálida humedad de la boca del menor envolver su pene. Por un momento creyó que se iba a venir con tan solo unas lamidas, pues la lengua de Tetsuya se sentía tan jodidamente bien… todo él lo hacía sentirse bien. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó como la mata celeste subía y bajaba a un ritmo asquerosamente delicioso; ver cómo, precisamente Kuroko, le hacía una mamada, lo estaba llevando a sus límites. De esa manera, bruscamente, retiró a su amante y volvió a intercalar lugares dentro de esa cama.

Ahora Taiga llevaba el control. Miró como por el rostro de Kuroko corría un fino hilo de saliva y liquido pre seminal. Relamió sus labios ante esa escena tan erótica… tan diabólicamente tentadora. Cómo pudo, acomodó las piernas blancas sobre sus hombros y se acercó peligrosamente a besarlo, degustando ese sabor salado con el dulzón natural del otro. Con pesar, por falta del puto oxígeno –sí, el idiota maldijo a sus pulmones-, se separó inhalando el aroma a sexo que inundaba en ese momento su recámara.

—Ahora toca que disfrutemos los dos…— Dijo con la expresión más libidinosa, dando a entender muchas cosas y a la vez nada. Vio a Kuroko sonrojarse ante tal declaración de guerra. — _"Tan irritablemente lindo…"_

Sin esperar más, Kagami metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de Tetsuya, llenándolos de la saliva del otro. Al sacarlos, mojados, los deslizó por el pecho, las costillas, la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos del celeste, se abrió paso y tocó la entrada del otro, la cual se contrajo y después de un par de masajes, se relajó y permitió la entrada a las invasoras falanges del moreno.

Kuroko se sintió en el infierno, le ardía con un dolor inmenso aquella fricción que ejercían los gruesos dedos del pelirrojo que no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas… pero prometió ser fuerte, y eso se compensaba con sentir como el otro atacaba su cuello: lo mordía, chupaba, lamía con una sensualidad inhumana. De poco a poco, el dolor fue desvaneciéndose hasta dejar solamente la impetuosa necesidad de sentir algo más.

De sentirlo suyo. Y sentirse suyo.

—K-kagami… umm…-kun…— De manera más personal, y porque no aguantaba más incertidumbre, la sombra de Seirin movía sus caderas contra el cuerpo del moreno para tener un contacto más cercano. —N-no aguanto m-más… ummm… ¡Q-quiero, a-ah, t-tener tu pe…!. —Tartamudeaba por el placer que sentía, lo quería todo ya.

—Eres tan desesperado Kuroko…— Sonrió la luz con sorna, contemplando como tenía poder sobre el delicado cuerpo de su amante. — Y tan pervertido…

Sin medir, arrebató sus dedos de la cavidad donde los tenía y empujó su miembro de una estocada certera lo más que pudo. Sintió en su falo como se contrajo la zona baja de Tetsuya. Se sintió tan increíblemente bien que olvidó por completo la otra parte por unos instantes, deleitándose con la sensación de poseer aquel territorio virgen.

En cambio, a Kuroko se le puso la mente en blanco. Su espalda se arqueo de manera violenta y solamente sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo; desde el dedo meñique, hasta la última parte de su cabeza, corriendo de arriba abajo. Su vista se nublo al ponerse acuosos sus ojos y simplemente esperó a que cesara aquella punzada que ardía.

Al caer de las estrellas, Taiga se percató que Kuroko tenía una mano sobre su boca, mordiéndola para callar aquellos gritos de dolor que seguramente saldrían espantando a la gente. Se sintió la escoria más vil y cruel que podía existir; no se percató en lo más mínimo de la agonía que percibía su amante y él se encontraba nadando entre nubes.

—P-perdóname Kuroko… yo no quise…— Con culpabilidad, quiso salirse de ahí para evitar más sufrimiento, pero sintió unas pequeñas manos aferrarse a sus omóplatos, atrayéndolo al cuerpo del celeste.

—N-no pasa nada… ya casi… casi pasa. —Respondió Tetsuya, tenía miedo de que él se fuera y solo lo abrazo por impulso. —S-sólo dame unos minutos.

—Por mí, estaría genial de estar aquí… tu cuerpo se está amoldando a mi…

—¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?

Kagami envidió como Kuroko, aún en esas situaciones, podía mantener la calma que lo caracterizaba en la vida común. Al sentir como el otro besaba su clavícula, fue una invitación a continuar, claro, ahora sin ser bestia.

Fue marcando un ritmo lento, dónde se escuchaba el entrar y salir el pene del moreno del cuerpo del pálido. Sus pieles se conectaban hasta el punto de no permitir salir por completo el miembro y fue cuando comenzaron las embestidas rápidas y certeras, todas dando en el punto sensible del celeste.

—A-ahg~... ummm.

Kuroko se encontraba en el cielo. Todo el dolor que había sentido con anterioridad valía la pena con tal de sentir aquella electricidad desmoronando cada preocupación; el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar despertó su miembro y sintió como rápidamente era masajeado por el otro. Sus uñas rasgaban la piel de la espalda del pelirrojo, ciertamente, como decía su nombre, Taiga era un tigre: volátil, feroz, espontáneo. Comenzaba a sentir una extraña viscosidad corriendo por su trasero, caliente, chicloso.

—Mmm… Gha-ah~… K-kaga… K-kagami-kun…

—Taiga…

—¿E-eh? A-ah…

—Di mi nombre Tetsuya…

Sitió correrse cuando la voz profunda de Kagami pronunció su nombre demandantemente. No había duda que él era un caso especial. Siguió dando lo mejor de sí al ver que él otro aún mantenía las embestidas, pues aún el pene del pelirrojo se hinchaba dentro suyo golpeando cada dos segundos su punto g.

Taiga estaba embelesado. La imagen de un Kuroko sudado, con los labios entreabiertos, lanzando gemidos al cielo, siendo sodomizado por él bajo él, en su cama, con la Yukata azul aún medio puesta era simplemente exquisita. Los gemidos de placer que le regalaba eran suyos, él sabía que los guardaría celosamente para él.

El único nombre que podía salir de esos labios rosados era el suyo definitivamente.

—T-taiga-kun… mmm… a-ah~…

Si, definitivamente guardaría esos sonidos para él. Dos estocadas bastaron para llegar a la cúspide del placer y se vino dentro del celeste. Lo marcó como suyo, lo poseyó en su cama y sólo él era testigo de ello. Sin sacar su miembro de donde estaba, se recostó en el pecho del menor, no sin antes, dejar otro chupetón en una costilla. Pasó ambos brazos por la cintura del otro y lo estrecho más a él.

—Deben… deben ser míos.

—¿Eh? —Kuroko aún se encontraba algo perdido por la oleada de pasión que lo atacó y estaba regresando a ese momento después de venirse ¿tres veces?

—Todo… todo tú y todo esto es sólo mío ¿De acuerdo? —Volteó a ver el brazo pálido donde había visto el mordisco rojo que –no estaba seguro, pero aseveraba- se lo había hecho Aomine; sin duda, él era un fantasma que no se iría en mucho tiempo. Se enorgulleció al contemplar cómo una mancha violeta se formaba por la fuerza ejercida para desaparecer de la piel de Tetsuya al bastardo engreído del As de Teiko. No esperó mucho e hizo contacto directo con aquellos orbes azules. — Tengamos otra ronda.

—…

El celeste estaba seguro que no dormiría en toda la noche.

**.**

**.**

**:-:Acto VIII:-:**

—Me duele todo el cuerpo…

—Lo siento.

—Cuando alguien te dice _"No puedo más"_ significa eso, Kagami-kun.

—Perdón.

—Siento como si me hubiese pasado una estampida por la espalda.

—¡Maldición, ya para! — Vociferó con cierto resentimiento el pelirrojo. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me perdones…?

—¿…por partirme el culo en dos? — Completó el celeste con un mohín en su rostro. —No puedes decirlo hasta que un día lo vivas tú mismo…

—¡Ja, ni hablar! — Dijo con sorna Taiga. Se encontraba haciendo figuras indefinidas en la pequeña espalda de su amante. — Yo nunca seré el pasivo…

Tetsuya guardó silencio. Era obvio que por el inmenso tamaño de su cuerpo y del falo que poseía, ese hombre difícilmente sería el _'muerde almohadas'_ en una relación genital; admitió una derrota en sus adentros. La mitad de su cara estaba recargada en una almohada y tenía su vista fija en las pequeñas gotas que recorrían la ventana, no es que hubiese caído el diluvio el día de ayer, pero le sorprendía que estas aún se conservaran desafiando al astro sol. Pronto, fue severamente interrumpido por un tirón que lo obligo a darse la media vuelta y tener ahora viendolo a él un par de ojos carmesí.

—¿Me podrías explicar porque Aomine te dejó una marca ayer?

—¿Ayer? —Inquirió no recordando muy bien lo que sucedió.

—Ayer… cuando llegaste conmigo después del baño…

Y a Kuroko le vino la iluminación total. Ahora comprendía mucho el actuar de su compañero de duela del día de ayer y sonrió ampliamente. Se estiró lo más que pudo para capturar en un beso superficial los labios del otro.

—Te vez muy lindo celoso Kagami-kun.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? — Bramó sintiéndose ignorado.

—Aomine-kun tenía un dilema en mente y sólo quería corroborar algo. — Dijo sonriendo por el pequeño sonrojo que tenía el pelirrojo.

—¿Y para eso el bastardo tenía que enterrarte los dientes? — Inquirió con sarcasmo Taiga. Le molestaba mucho el hecho de pensar que otra cosa haya tenido la oportunidad de ver la estrella de Touou.

—Según él si —Kuroko vio como la ceja de Kagami se doblaba más hacia el centro de su frente y comprendió que estaba enojado. — Tranquilo, no pasó nada además de eso… no soy del tipo de Aomine-kun — no pudo evitarlo, y tras su imperturbable rostro, se dejó colar un semblante de ligera nostalgia.

—¿Y por qué te pones así? — Preguntó tratando de relajarse un poco. — Cierto… ayer mencionaste que Aomine te gustaba…

—En secundaria — completó el celeste. — Se podría decir que tuvimos algo, pero nunca llegamos a nada concreto.

—¿Por qué? — Inquirió con interés Taiga.

—Porque él siempre tuvo claro que le gustaban las mujeres— se detuvo un momento y dijo en voz baja. —, las mujeres tetonas. Nunca me vio a mí con interés amoroso o algo serio.

—¿Te… te _tocó_?

—Lo intentamos…— A Kagami se le bajó la presión al escuchar eso, eso simplemente significaba que Aomine estaba presente aún. — pero… no pudo. Un _"Lo siento Testsu, pero no puedo…"_ bastó para darme cuenta que nunca me miraría a mi como yo lo hacía con él.

Kagami no dijo otra cosa y se tomó la libertad de recostarlo y comenzar a besar su cuello como la noche anterior lo había hecho. El confirmar ser el único en ver otras caras del fantasma de Seirin era exquisito y sonrió contra los labios del menor. Le haría el amor de otras maneras, para seguir investigando otras facetas que tuviera su amante. Bajó lentamente sus manos y las dejó en los glúteos blancos del celeste, dio un buen apretón y se excitó al ver como se retorcía el otro bajo él.

Una especie de agradecimiento surcó la mente del chico alto y suspiró. El dolor del rechazo que vivió en el pasado Tetsuya es hoy miel sobre sus labios. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero la idiotez del moreno azulado la alababa por, de esa forma, darle una oportunidad de estar con el pequeño celeste que ahora se encontraba sucumbiendo ante sus caricias y atenciones.

—Kagami-kun.

—Eh…— respondió con el monosílabo ante el llamado del otro. Estaba bastante ocupado chupando la parte interior de una pierna como para poner atención en otra cosa.

—¿Eres feliz? — para Kuroko era una pregunta importante, aunque iba pasando lentamente a segundo plano al sentir los dedos del otro tratando de dilatar su orificio para otra ronda.

—Lo soy si tú estás conmigo.

La sombra de Seirin curveó sus labios hacia arriba al ver la amplia sonrisa y los perfectos hoyuelos a los costados en la cara de su luz.

**.**

**.**

**:-:Acto IX:-:**

—Vaya, los jóvenes de ahora se emocionan mucho con los deseos de Tanabata…— Decía en voz baja un señor ya mayor de edad, observando los trozos de papel que yacían en el suelo mojados por la ligera lluvia de la noche. Su larga Yukata le impedía agacharse a recogerlos –eso y la edad-—Takahashi…

—¿Que necesita Moriyama-san? — respondía en el acto un joven de ojos verde claro. Vivía en el templo desde que era huérfano de padres y cumplía todo lo que decía el sacerdote ya que algún día él heredaría el lugar.

—Muchacho, no tardas nunca nada en venir cuando apenas pronuncio tu nombre ¿verdad?

—Es mi trabajo como segundo a cargo de aquí obedecer todo, señor.

—Ya, ya… deberías de salir a divertirte como los jóvenes normales muchacho — un mohín gracioso se dejó ver en la cara juvenil y se divirtió a sus adentros. — Bien, bien… trae una escoba para empezar a barrer todos estos trozos de deseos, desgraciadamente, no creo que alguno se haya cumplido…

Takahashi sopló rudamente. En realidad, a él le gustaba mucho creer en la magia de la fecha, y claro que estaba decepcionado de ayer, pues la lluvia presagiaba que las urracas no vendrían a ayudar a los amantes eternos y eso significaba tristeza para muchos al ver que su deseo no fue realizado. Levantó la vista ligeramente al ver cómo le caían pequeñas gotas en su nariz y observó a un pájaro que altivamente se posaba en un bambú.

—¿Qué…?— Sin decir algo más, corrió hacia dentro del templo por unas escaleras y recogió de lo alto de una rama un pequeño pergamino que aún se encontraba amarrado fielmente, pero curiosamente, había otro ligado a su cordón, como si estuviese entrelazado en un nudo imposible de romper. —Moriyama-san, Moriyama-san…

—¡Qué escandalo traes muchacho! ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? — Inquirió realmente intrigado, algo le decía que aquello debía saberlo.

—Iba a comenzar a limpiar y vi que esto aún estaba sostenido de un bambú ¡Fue como una revelación, señor! — Decía realmente emocionado el de ojos verdes. A pesar de tener dieciséis años, cuando se trataba de esas cosas podía tener una regresión a una actitud de niño de parvulario.

—Umm…—Trató de desdoblar los papeles con extremo cuidado. Si no quería que se rompieran y leer lo que había escrito, tenía que tener paciencia como el sacerdote que era.

Cuando leyó el primer deseo, sintió un poco de enojo, y un aire inusual recorrió su cuerpo.

'_Deseo tener a Kuroko solo para mí… no quiero compartirlo con nadie más ¡Qué se pudra la 'Generación de milagros' y la fastidiosa de Momoi! Kuroko sólo debe de verme a mí, eso es lo que me haría feliz…'_

No había leído una petición tan egoísta y profundamente insultante en toda su larga vida. Se supone que Orihime y Hikoboshi velan por el amor de las personas, estaba completamente seguro que ellos jamás aprobarían y ayudarían a ese tal Kagami, el dueño del papel que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Eh… eso es demasiado presuntuoso y avaro ¿no, Moriyama-san? — Dijo un poco enojado el aprendiz. No le gustaba que el amor fuese a la fuerza.

—Eso es algo muy cierto Takahashi. Sin embargo, debes de velar por las almas de estas personas, ellos son miembros de tu comunidad y debes de guiarlos... en el rebaño, siempre habrá corderos más revoltosos que otros.

Sin embargo, al terminar de desdoblar el segundo papel, los ojos del sacerdote anciano se abrieron en sorpresa.

'_Deseo que Kagami-kun sea feliz…'_

Simple y tajante. Algo demasiado sensible, conmovedor y en cierta medida, mártir, el pedir por la felicidad de otras personas sobre la tuya propia. Pero le llamó mucho la atención el remitente del papel.

—"_Kuroko Tetsuya, interesante…"_— Sin alguna duda, aunque tratase de averiguar por qué sus papeles fueron los únicos que no se cayeron, y que curiosamente como terminaron entrelazados nunca podría averiguarlo.

—Moriyama-san… el deseo de ese chico sin duda se cumplirá ¡Es muy noble lo que pidió! — Chilló emocionado el joven. — Definitivamente la princesa Orihime le ayudará.

—Al cumplirse un deseo, el otro lo hará automáticamente… _'efecto dominó'._

—¿Efecto dominó?

—Creo que aún eres muy joven para entender algunas cosas…

—Ne, ne… explíqueme, Moriyama-san.

—Paciencia pequeño saltamontes… algún día lograrás comprender la mentalidad tan compleja de las mujeres.

—Mo~ ¡No es justo!

—Ponte a barrer, muchacho. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo en leer estos deseos. — Dijo con una diminuta sonrisa el anciano sabio.

—¡A la orden! — Se fue un poco sonriente Takahashi.

—"_Cómo debes de amar a Orihime para también ayudar a estos dos jóvenes enamorados, Hikoboshi…"_

El anciano regresó dentro del templo lentamente y guardó en una caja ambos papeles. No sabía si algún día conocería a las personas que le demostraron como los milagros existen, pero estaba seguro que en este momento estaban juntos.

Sin duda, la princesa Orihime era algunas veces muy caprichosa.

.

.

_"[...] ¡Mira cómo se dilata y contrae la sangre en mi corazón!..._

_me ofrezco a ti, en todo y para todo, me ofrezco a mi mismo, prometiéndote no dejarte jamás..."_

**_Walt Whitman_**

.

.

* * *

**¿O**piniones, sugerencias, un bonito review, chocolates o jitomatazos? Todo es bien recibido. He decidido hacer unos drabbles de lo que ocurrió con algunos personajes como Riko en el festival, que pasó con la duda de Aomine... en finl, serán relatos cortos y máximo dos. Así que esperemos que estén en la semana por aquí.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews _AgathaXB_ y a "_Setsuna"_ (No entiendo porque no puedo poner bien tu nick, lo siento u.u) y también a aquellos que agregaron a favoritos y por los follows, me hacen muy feliz como lombriz.

Muchas gracias por haber leído. Les mando muchas mordidas.

Nos leemos.

_Cadiie Mustang._

_._

_Edit. [17/07/2014]_

_¡Se me estaba olvidando poner la cita característica! Jajajaja lo bueno es que me acordé el mismo día que lo colgué y sólo regresaba para esto ¿A que esta bien llegadora esa frase de Whitman? ¡A mi me fascina!_

_Ahora si, nos vemos~_


End file.
